Free the Plasma Beast
by ZoneRobotnik
Summary: <html><head></head>Sequel to my one-shot "Domination", Dan Phantom desperately reaches out to Danny for help. Will he give it? And what will happen when he is freed? (Don't know what pairings will be in this, but I expect some Pompous Pep for sure. XD T for safety, don't know if it'll increase in rating or not. Plasmius still needs his own tag, dangit!)</html>
1. Dream

Chapter One: Dream

_"__Danny, help me!"_

"Phantom!?" Danny's eyes snapped open and he groaned, holding his head. "Again? Freakin' AGAIN?" He looked at the clock and sighed, rolling over to go back to sleep. Hell no was he going to be getting up this early when the Christmas Truce was still in effect. He was taking advantage of not being woken by the ghost sense this week, thank-you-very-much.

_"__Danny, please…"_

_Black gloves groped helplessly at the darkness, green eyes shining with pain._

"Guuuuaaaahhhhhhh!" Danny sat up, groaning. "For the love of all that is almighty, can you STOP?!"

"Danny, go back to bed!" Jazz yelled from the next room.

"I'm TRYING!" Danny groaned, getting up and going to his window. Black gloves…and green eyes…it was an image that just didn't mix in his mind. The voice was Dan Phantom's, the gloves were Dan Phantom's, but GREEN eyes? "Why won't you let me sleep?" He groaned, holding his head. "What do you WANT?"

* * *

><p><strong>.o.o.o.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Dude, you look like you got into a wreck." Tucker remarked in his usual tactless way.<p>

"Gee, really?" Danny sighed, catching his reflection in a store window as they passed it. "I keep having this dream, Tuck. About…_him_." He shivered.

Tucker frowned. "Which he-who-must-not-be-named are you talking about? You have a few that make you shudder with dread like that."

Danny sighed. "You know…HIM."

"Nope, still don't get it." Tucker shrugged.

"There's only one guy I don't say the name of, Tucker!" Danny stopped and turned to him. "Ten years?"

"Ohh! HIM!" Tucker nodded in understanding. "Uh…why are you dreaming about him?"

Danny sighed, walking on. "I don't know. I just have been, since the start of winter break. Heck, I've been feeling someone calling me since about a week after Disasteroid." He noticed someone not paying attention about to walk into him and went intangible, passing through him harmlessly. "What does he _want_ with me?" He asked, turning tangible and continuing on like he hadn't just walked through someone.

"Well, tell me about it." Tucker shrugged. "I'm no dream-seer thing, but I might be able to help you decode it a little."

"He's just…screaming for me; calling for help, over and over. He's in some dark place, and his eyes are…they're green. And one time I heard horrible laughter and saw red eyes, and he looked…scared." Danny shook his head. "I don't understand it. And why NOW?"

"Dude, when it comes to you and HIM, maybe you should be asking Clockwork and not me." Tucker said, shaking his head. "'Cause I really got nothing."

"Well, at least you got advice. I don't know WHY I didn't think of clockwork myself!" He slapped his palm to his forehead and change into his ghost form. "I better get this figured out now, I'll see you later, Tuck!"

Tucker waved, watching him go before walking on. 

* * *

><p><strong>.o.o.o.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Clockwork!" Danny greeted as he entered Clockwork's tower. "Happy Holidays!"<p>

"Good afternoon, Danny." Clockwork smiled. "Cookie?" He held out a plate to him, changing from old to young-adult.

"Sure!" Danny took the plate, munching on it. "Mm! Lunch Lady make 'em?"

"Actually, I did." Clockwork looked amused.

"Really? You're a good cook!" Danny swallowed and then looked at the battered theromos. "Uh, Clockwork…there's been…I've been having…"

"Dreams?" Clockwork asked softly.

Danny nodded. "Wait, you must know that 'cause I told tucker." He laughed a bit.

"…I have been hearing his screams for some time. But he did not call my name." Clockwork looked towards the thermos.

Danny blinked and walked over to the thermos. "Screams?"

Clockwork nodded. "Those dreams were not simply dreams, but him trying to reach out to you." He approached the thermos as well, looking down at it. "Dan Phantom is more than one entity, Danny. He knows you can help him."

Danny blinked. "Uh…"

"Think of how he was created, Danny." Clockwork reminded him, waving his staff towards the orbs. Danny turned his attention to them, cringing when he saw Dan Phantom's creation.

"Phantom…and Plasmius." He looked at Clockwork. "Right?"

Clockwork nodded. "You have been hearing Phantom's screams and Plasmius' laughter."

"If I free him, he'll just run wild and kill everyone!" Danny shook his head.

_"__Danny…"_

"What the?" Danny held his head. "Was that…"

_"__Danny…if you're going to help me…now would be best. Plasmius…he's asleep. It's the only time I can do this. Please, help me."_

Danny looked at the thermos. "How do I know you're not just trying to trick me?"

_"__You don't…and it'd be a stretch to ask you to trust me. I only wish to be free of him…"_

Danny looked at Clockwork. "…What will happen?"

"…It is unclear. As soon as you split them, the paths diverge." Clockwork admitted. "But it is your timeline, Danny. Are you willing to risk it, for the sake of his freedom?"

"Risk what?" Danny frowned.

"You know what splitting does." Clockwork said firmly, moving his staff to show when Danny and Phantom first split. "Are you willing to risk both of them in this time?"

_"…__I don't mean to be unreasonable. I just…I'm so tired of fighting him in here…"_

Danny pursed his lips and walked over to pick up the thermos. "Anything he does, you're going to help me clean up." He said firmly, flying out. He made sure to grab a couple more of Clockwork's cookies on the way out, MAN they were good!

* * *

><p><strong>I swear, I did not make it Christmas time just so Clockwork could make Christmas cookies. Okay, I did. XD <strong>  
><strong>Review, and you can have some of Clockwork's Christmas cookies too! 8D ~ Zone<strong>


	2. Split

Chapter Two: Split

Danny flew out of the Fenton Portal and sighed, looking at the battered thermos. "I better not regret this." He said, gripping it tighter as he flew over to the Fenton Ghostcatcher, making sure to be on the side that split and not the side that merged. Swallowing nervously, he twisted off the lid and then pushed the release button, firing it at the Ghostcatcher.

Dan Phantom came out of the thermos and straight into the net of the Ghostcatcher, Danny seeing two figures come out on the other end. One was definitely Plasmius, and he was looking annoyed about how he was woken up. The other, although he was battered and his skin wasn't blue, was Dan Phantom.

"What…is the meaning of this, boy?" Plasmius growled at Dan. He hadn't seemed to notice Danny on the other side yet.

"I'm free…" Dan breathed, pulling off his black glove and smiling at the pale skin beneath. "Really free…"

"I asked you a question!" Plasmius snapped.

"I'm free of you, that's what!" Dan said firmly, getting up on shaky legs. "You can't control my body to hurt people anymore!"

"You just had to go and ruin the fun with…what is this?" Plasmius looked at the Ghostcatcher with a raised eyebrow. "A dreamcatcher?"

"Sort of. It's the Fenton Ghostcatcher, used for expelling ghosts!" Danny said before he could stop himself. I've used it before to split from Phantom, but I didn't think it'd actually work!"

"…You're the child who put us in that thermos." Plasmius frowned. "'Danny Phantom', right?"

"Wow, that's only the same thing you said to me when we FIRST met." Danny rolled his eyes.

"And this is your time?" Plasmius looked around the lab. "Amity Park?"

"Uh, duh?" Danny frowned.

"I see…" Plasmius chuckled. "This is wonderful! Thank you, my boy, for setting me free of that body that couldn't handle my power!"

"Oh no…" Dan breathed.

"This world will burn under my rule!" Plasmius laughed.

"Oh, no it won't!" Danny grabbed the Wraith Wrangler and threw it at him. "You're not going to take over my time!"

Plasmius dodged and then laughed, going intangible. "Then you'll have to stop me, boy, just like always! But remember, I have thirty years-worth of powers! What do you and Phantom have? One year and ten years?" He laughed and disappeared into the ceiling. "Easy!"

"Plasmius!" Dan started to fly after him, but winced and slumped to the ground, panting for breath. "His recent attack…still burns…"

Danny walked over to him, opening and closing his mouth a few times. "…I don't know what to call you."

Dan sighed. "Well…I went by the name 'Dan Phantom'."

"Right. Dan it is, then!" Danny nodded. "I can do that!"

Dan gave a half-smile and then groaned in pain, slumping to the floor on his stomach.

"Dan? Dan?! DAN?!" Danny shook him a few times. "Oh geez, don't fade out or something! Are you okay?"

"Danny, what are you ye—ahh!" Jazz threw her hands in front of her mouth. "Danny! That's…but he's not blue!"

"Yeah, long story. Can you help me get him to my bedroom?" Danny looked at her. "He's kind of big."

Jazz slowly approached them and tentatively touched his arm before they half-carried Danny up the stairs and to Danny's room on the second floor.

After he was laid down and covered up, Danny briefly wondering aloud why his pillow wasn't setting on fire, Jazz led him to the hall and shut the door, looking at him. "My room. **Answers.** _Now_."

"Yes, ma'am." Danny followed her to her room, changing back to his human form as he walked.

* * *

><p><strong>Because who can defy your sister when she's staring you down like she wants to kill you for bringing a hobo in the house? XD<strong>  
><strong>Even if he is a cute hobo. ~ Zone<strong>


	3. Lawless Freeloader

Chapter Three: Freeloader

* * *

><p>Maddie, Jack, and Jazz were tense at the dinner table as Dan silently sat with them, being coaxed to eat by Danny. Danny had explained what had happened (including accidentally unleashing super-powered Plasmius from the future into their world) and now they weren't sure what to think of this…future version of their son's ghost half. And Danny went silent when they asked about the human half, so it can't be good.<p>

"Come on, it's not going to hurt you to eat a hamburger." Danny coaxed.

"Do you know how long it's been since I ate anything?" Dan asked, his deep voice catching Danny's parents off-guard.

"Which is why you should know you can pig out without any worries, no one will judge you. And take off the gloves at the table, mom and dad do." Danny tugged on one of the black gloves.

"…Fine." He pulled off his gloves and set them on Danny's head, looking amused at Danny's annoyed expression.

"Okay, now that you've officially renamed me 'shelf', will you _eat_?" Danny huffed, taking off the gloves and going to put them on an actual shelf.

"Yes." Dan picked up the hamburger and sank his teeth into it. Danny was surprised to see he'd lost his fangs, but then again that must've also been a trait of Plasmius like the blue skin, pointed ears and red eyes. It was still so weird seeing him with green eyes instead of red…

* * *

><p><strong>.o.o.o.<br>**

* * *

><p>"So…There's a future Plasmius running loose and the guy from the same future who tried to kill you before is living in your house?" Sam sighed. "How are we not all dead yet, Danny? How are <em>you<em> not dead, with all the accidents and 'good intentions' that lead to trouble?"

"Uh…" Danny shrugged. "Dumb luck?" He grinned.

"'Dumb' is right." Valerie said, poking his head teasingly. "How do you keep doing this and still be able to give that cheeky grin?"

"Idiots are immortal!" Danny laughed.

"Danny!" Sam nudged him, shaking her head.

"So, are we going to get to meet him?" Tucker asked. "Y'know, now that he's not out to kill us?"

"Uh…sure. Come over after school." Danny nodded.

After school, they were trudging through the snow with Danny and Tucker throwing snowballs when Valerie pointed at his building. "Uh, Danny? Is that him?"

Danny looked over. "Oh, geez! I told him to stay inside!"

* * *

><p><strong>.o.o.o.<br>**

* * *

><p>Dan was sitting casually on the roof, one leg crossed over the other and flame-hair shifting in the cold air. Maddie had given him a blue fur-lined coat, though he most only took it because she offered it, not being able to actually feel the cold. He noticed Danny yelling something at him as he ran over and chuckled, holding a hand to his ear. "You'll have to come up here, Danny. I can't hear you."<p>

"I SAID TO GET THE—" A car drove by with blaring speakers. "—OFF THE ROOF!"

"Okay, okay." Dan hovered down and landed in front of the building, leaning against the wall. "Happy?"

Danny groaned. "I said to stay _inside_, Dan!"

"I was keeping an eye out for Plasmius." Dan shrugged. "Can't do that from inside."

"You—guh—agh!" Danny's eyes twitched and then he opened the door. "Go inside!"

Dan held up his hands in surrender and walked in. Danny turned to find Sam and Tucker with their jaws dropped.

"Was that him?" Valerie asked.

"Yes, Valerie. That was him." Danny sighed. "Come on in, I'll introduce you."

They walked inside and found Dan watching TV, channel-flipping with a bored expression. "Welcome home." He gave a vague wave.

"Dan, I wanna introduce you to some people." Danny said, leading the others to the couch.

He looked over at them, raising an eyebrow. "You know that I already know all these people, right?"

"But _they_ don't know _you_." Danny sighed.

"Fine." Dan turned off the TV and turned to them; pulling off the blue coat he'd been given.

"Alright." Danny nodded. "Sam, Tucker, and Valerie, this is Dan Phantom. He's from ten years in the future, and he used to be a bad guy but now he's not because his evil self is now wandering the world loose because of my mistakemymistakemymistake…" Danny groaned, holding his head. "This is officially worse than Technus…"

Dan chuckled. "Sam Manson, Tucker Foley and Valerie Gray. I know you well, but Valerie best of all." He smirked at her. "You're beautiful even as a teenager."

She blushed, glancing away. "Uh…thank you."

Danny frowned. "Dan, she's fifteen. You're, what, twenty-five? Not legal, dude!"

"Flirting is harmless; touching is where things get legal." Dan said matter-of-factly.

"You—wha—"

"He's right, y'know." Tucker chuckled.

Danny groaned. "Tucker, don't encourage the lawless freeloader."

Dan chuckled. "I'm not freeloading, Danny, I do my part."

"I have to share a bed with you." Danny huffed.

"Not my fault you guys don't have guest rooms." Dan shrugged.

"Just…" Danny sighed. "Don't cause trouble. And don't flirt with teenagers. Including my sister."

"Why would I flirt with _Jazz_? She's my sister, too." Dan made a face.

"Just covering all the bases for the lawless freeloader!" Danny threw his hands in the air.

The others laughed, and Danny sat down on the couch and slugged Dan in the chest in annoyance.

* * *

><p><strong>Let's face it, even if Dan's a cute freeloading hobo-ghost he's still a cheeky *car drives by blaring loud music*, and that's just a trait of Phantom that he's never gonna lose. <strong>  
><strong>Danny needs to chill out and watch his mouth. XD ~ Zone<strong>


	4. Hero

Chapter Four: Hero

* * *

><p>All things considered, his family took it rather well. Danny was grateful he'd waited until after the world had accepted Danny being Phantom before Dan started begging to be let out. Still, maybe he didn't know the full extent of just how accepted he was…<p>

He'd worry about enlightening him later, he was going to go hang out with Sam today and Dan wasn't going to interrupt! As he walked out, he sensed Dan watching him go from the bedroom window and looked up at him with an "I'm watching you" gesture.

* * *

><p><strong>.o.o.o.<br>**

* * *

><p>Danny was going on a date, apparently he had started hitting it off with Sam after the "Disasteroid" – whatever THAT was – incident happened. He honestly didn't know what Danny saw in Sam, she wasn't spirited and beautiful like Valerie was and red certainly wasn't her color. Hm, maybe it wasn't fair of him to try to imagine her in the Red Huntress uniform.<p>

A knock on the bedroom door caught his attention and he looked away from the window. "Yes?"

The door opened, Jazz standing in the doorway. "Hey. Uhm…wanna take a walk? Reacquaint yourself with the city?"

He looked thoughtful. It WOULD be in his favor to learn all the twists and turns again, but that was likely not what she meant. "Very well, if you don't mind walking with a ghost." He shrugged.

"I was thinking about that." She left and came back with a black hooded jacket. "Here, this might fit you. I got it for dad, but it's still too small for him."

He took the jacket and pulled it on, the hood covering his face and containing his hair. "Well, this will work for the hair, I guess." He shrugged, looking in Danny's mirror.

"Okay! As for the glow, well…" She sighed. "Well, good thing it's winter. There will be white everywhere."

He looked at her. "Are you sure you want to go out with me? Considering our…history?"

She nodded. "You've already apologized for that." She glanced away. "And…I need to learn to forgive."

Dan walked over to her. "Okay…lead me."

She smiled and took his hand, leading him out of the room and down the stairs. "Mom, I'm taking Dan for a walk!"

"Wait, didn't Danny say to keep him insi—" Jazz shut the door on her mother's words, pulling Dan to her car and opening the door.

"Are you breaking the rules?" Dan asked as he got in.

"Yes, now shut up and get in." Jazz shut his door and then got in her side.

"Well." Dan chuckled. "You're certainly not the same as I remember."

"A lot has happened." She glanced at him. "I've had to break a lot of rules for Danny's sake."

The car started and they drove off, leaving the FentonWorks building behind.

"Are you going to get in trouble?" He asked.

"We should've taken off your cape." Jazz commented.

He touched his cape and phased it off, folding it neatly in his lap. "Done."

"Convenient." Jazz smiled.

"Yeah, it is." He nodded, smiling wistfully.

As they drove by the Mayor's house, he suddenly held out his hand, pointing. "What. Is. That?"

"Oh? Oh!" Jazz smiled and parked the car. "You gotta see this, it's amazing!"

He frowned, getting out after her with his cape tucked under his arm. "What's 'amazing'?"

He followed her to the golden statue of Danny Phantom, looking at what was inscribed. "'Saved the world'?" He murmured. "Honored? This is…what a difference."

"He saved both worlds, by recruiting the help of humans and ghosts alike. For one amazing moment, ghosts and humans were allies working towards a common goal." Jazz smiled, looking up at the statue. "You should have seen it…it was so beautiful. Everyone was there, even people who hated Danny! Even the Guys in White admit that Danny isn't a threat anymore! And if they did, they'd have to fight everyone who loves him, which would be the whole world!" She grinned.

Dan stared up at the statue, mesmerized by the sight. "…_Loved_…" He whispered. "Loved by _everyone_…"

"Dan?" Jazz looked at him, gasping when she saw a tear slip down his cheek. "D-Dan?"

He looked away, hiding his face from her. "…Let's go." He walked back to the car and got in, holding his cape close to him.

Jazz pursed her lips. She'd never been told about his future but she knew that he was hated. "Dan, I'm so sorry…" She walked over and climbed in. "I really am…I never meant to hurt you with this…" She closed the door and buckled in, starting the car again.

He didn't answer, looking over at the golden statue silently. Danny had managed to gain the love of the entire world, while he couldn't even keep the love of one traumatized boy. He tore his gaze away and looked at his cape silently, gripping it tightly. 'Danny has so much…I don't know if he even realizes it.' He thought bitterly. 'Meanwhile, I…I've been caged again and again…hated and abused and tormented and shot at and no one…no one cared to even look at me as anything but a monster.'

"Do you wanna watch a movie?" Jazz asked.

He glanced at her. "…Sure. I haven't watched movies in eleven years."

"Well, that new Dead Teacher movie is out." Jazz suggested.

"Sure." He looked back at his cape silently.

* * *

><p><strong>.o.o.o.<br>**

* * *

><p>"You can keep that in the trunk." Jazz said, opening the trunk so he could put his cape in.<p>

He put the cape inside and she shut the trunk before gently taking his hand, leading him along.

The thing about Dead Teacher films, though, was that Danny and Sam liked them, too. Danny's expression when he saw her walking over with Dan was priceless.

"What…are…you…doing…out?!" Danny hissed, his eye twitching. "Are you _following_ me?"

_"__Relax, _oh _world-renown hero."_ Dan smirked. "I'm just here to enjoy a movie with my sister. We'll make sure to get seats far away from you so we don't interrupt your _date_."

"…You know, then." Danny glanced at Jazz.

"I took him to see the statue. I never knew it would hurt him so much…" Jazz gently squeezed Dan's hand, trying to comfort him.

"…Right. Well, stay close to Jazz." Danny moved forward to buy his tickets. "And remember to get seats away from us, okay?"

But, of course, as Fate would have it they had seats right next to the couple. Jazz smiled apologetically while Dan stared straight ahead, watching the previews silently. Danny sighed and handed Sam their popcorn, trying to ignore his older self only three seats away from him.

The movie was boring and cheesy in comparison to what Dan had truly seen at the hands of Plasmius – at HIS hands, controlled by Plasmius – in his time. He recalled the statue and felt despair overtake him, his head bowing in silent shame. If only he hadn't made that mistake…been so stupid…he could've…

The movie ended, but he didn't really pay attention to what happened. Danny and Sam stayed to watch the credits, but Dan had had enough. He got up and left the theater, going out to wait for Jazz over by the arcade.

"Hey, you got some change?" A kid asked.

"Nope. I'm a freeloader waiting for my friend to finish watching the credits." Dan said, shrugging. "Try someone else."

"Aww, but you looked like you had change! You're an adult!" The kid insisted.

Dan glanced at him. "And I just said I don't have anything. Go. Ask. Someone. Else." His eyes flared up in annoyance and the kid screamed and ran away.

"What did you do?!" Danny demanded from beside him.

Dan sighed and looked at him. "Told him to ask someone else for money. What about your movie?"

Danny jabbed a thumb towards the woman's restroom. "We left, Sam had to go."

Dan shrugged, looking forward again. "Jasmine as well, I suppose."

Danny sighed, leaning against the wall with him. "Any sign of Future Plasmius?"

"No." Dan shook his head. "Not even a taunting laugh in my mind. He's being horribly quiet, but I can't locate him to find out why. This place doesn't have anything _near_ the technology my time did…"

Danny shrugged. "It didn't seem that advanced to me. Just a wreck. And it was quiet, like the place was deserted."

Dan laughed. "Of course not! Everyone was all hiding underground, because I was there! That doesn't mean that it wasn't advanced, Danny!"

Danny sighed. "Right. Of course, once again I am the dumb one."

Dan reached out and rubbed his head. "'The dumb one' isn't you, kid. It's me. You saved the world and united the humans and ghosts together. I just went off the deep end." He lowered his hand, looking at the floor. "Everyone hated me, anyway…"

Danny pursed his lips. "Dan…"

_"__Have you had your time to rest, boy?"_

Dan suddenly looked up, his eyes wide. "He's here." He breathed.

_"__Come! Stop me, if you can!"_

"Wait!" Dan ran out the doors.

* * *

><p><strong>.o.o.o.<br>**

* * *

><p>"Dan?" Jazz came out with Sam, looking confused. "Danny?! Where are you two going?!"<p>

"The Future Plasmius is back!" Danny yelled over his shoulder as he transformed amidst cheering crowds and flew into the air after Dan.

"Wait!" Jazz ran after them, stopping when she saw the black jacket on the ground. Sighing, she picked it up and dusted it off. "Be careful, you two…"

* * *

><p><strong>Darnit, Future Plasmius, you ruined the moment! They were having such a good one, too!<strong>  
><strong>Oh well. We'll get other chances. They DO share a bedroom, after all... ~ Zone<strong>


	5. Bonding

Chapter Five: Bonding

* * *

><p>Plasmius, dressed in a red tunic and pants with black belt, gloves and boots, hovered above the city of Amity Park. "Ah, <em>there<em> you are." He cackled, his black cape swirling around him. "You're looking much better, my boy!"

Dan formed an ecto-blast, but an ice-crystal surprised him and he moved to dodge it, Plasmius just barely doing the same. "What was _that_?" They both said, looking at it melting into water.

"This is MY city, Plasma!" Danny flew up to them. "MY time! And that means that YOU deal with ME!" He formed another ice-blast. "And guess what? I have different powers than Dan does!"

"Fascinating!" The future Plasmius laughed. "But, 'Plasma', dear boy?"

"I already know a Plasmius, so he's Dan and you're Plasma. Agreed? Good." Danny threw a volley of spiky ice-balls at him.

"Plasma" laughed and blasted at the attacks, melting them down. "Very well! If I need a new name to live in this time, 'Plasma' I shall be!"

"Good! Because I'm gonna call you it whether you like it or not!" Danny blasted him again, this time with a freezing blast.

Dan powered up a strong Ecto-blast, firing it at him while he was distracted with the ice.

"Dan, we gotta do this together!" Danny said, holding his breath.

Dan nodded, sensing what he meant. They both let out Ghostly Wails, throwing Plasma back while he was still recovering from the blasts.

"So, you fall back on this trick! Very well, Phantoms, I will withdraw for the moment!" Plasma vanished.

"Phew." Danny wiped at his lips, lowering to the ground below. Dan flew down after him, catching him before he completely changed to human form. "Thanks, Dan."

Dan sighed. "You're not strong enough to do that so often."

"Eh." Danny shrugged, then curled up in his arms. "I'm just gonna take a nap, can you take me home?"

"Your date?" Dan raised an eyebrow.

Danny's eyes shot open. "Oh, crap! Yeah, take me back to Sam!"

Dan chuckled, flying him over to where Sam and Jazz were waiting. "Here, I brought your boy back in one piece." He set Danny down.

"_You're_ back in one piece!" Jazz threw her arms around his neck, surprising him. "I was so worried!"

"…'Kay." Dan patted her back, looking at Danny awkwardly.

* * *

><p><strong>.o.o.o.<br>**

* * *

><p>"Well, that was embarrassing." Danny sighed, sitting on his bed. "I almost forgot about my date earlier!"<p>

"Eh, she never knew. We'll keep it our little secret." Dan smirked, taking off his gloves and boots and relaxing on the bed with his arms crossed behind his head.

Danny sighed, taking off his shoes and crawling over to flop against the pillows. "Hey, move your arm. I can't get to my pillow through it."

"Make me." Dan smirked.

"You…" Danny sighed. "Very well. I didn't want to do this, but you have ignited the wrath of Tickle Power!" He jumped on Dan, tickling him relentlessly. Dan chuckled and kept his position, amused by his attempts. "Darn it! Why aren't you squirming yet?! It's Tickle Power!"

"Do you want to see some REAL 'Tickle Power'?" Dan smirked at him.

"Uh oh." Danny started to get off, but Dan grabbed him around the waist and pinned him under him, leaning over him in a predatory stance as he started to tickle Danny's sides with his index fingers, chest anywhere he could reach. Danny laughed and squirmed around, trying to escape him. "Noooo, stoop! I giiiive!"

"You're giving up this easily? Really?" Dan smirked. "Well, I'm not done yet!" He started to use all his fingers, Danny making such a racket that it brought Maddie to the door. Smiling, she snuck a picture with her phone before leaving them to their bonding time.

"Please, Dan, I give up! Stoooooooop!" Danny beat on his shoulders, panting for breath as he laughed.

"Alright, alright." Dan smiled and released him, sitting back on the bed with his arms crossed behind his head again. "Never challenge a master at 'Tickle Power', Danny."

"Geez, you whooped my butt!" Danny pouted, crawling over and laying his head down on Dan's arm. "Fine, you're part of my pillow set!"

Dan smiled and moved his left arm from behind his head, stroking Danny's hair. "Okay, Danny. I'll be your pillow."

Danny smiled and curled up against him. "And your silly cape makes a good blanket."

Dan smiled and reached to pull his cape over Danny, wrapping his arm around him. "Yes, it does. And it's not silly."

Danny looked like he wanted to argue that, but yawned and snuggled closer.

Dan smiled wistfully at the black hair resting against his collarbone, silently grieving the loss of his own Danny. He would be so handsome now…

He leaned his head down and gently kissed Danny's head, holding him closer. "Sleep well, Danny." He said softly. "You need it."

* * *

><p><strong>.o.o.o.<br>**

* * *

><p>Danny woke the next morning to find he was still in Dan's arms. The man held him so close and so tenderly, it was almost painful to get up but he knew he had to because school. Plus, the Christmas Truce ended today and he'd have more than Plasma to worry about.<p>

Speaking of Plasmius, maybe he should go out into space and try to find him. But first, he needed to escape Dan's hold. "Uhm…nh…Dan…"

"Hm?" He slowly opened his eyes, green eyes half-lidded as he smiled. "Good morning, Danny."

Danny felt his heart skip a beat as he looked at his smile and quickly squirmed away. "I, uh…school. Yeah." He quickly set to gathering his clothes and shoes and heading to take a shower.

"Next time go intangible." Dan suggested to his retreating back. "Less squirming involved."

Danny glanced at him. "…Right. Why didn't I think of that?" He walked on to the bathroom and started to shower.

The water ran down his slightly-scarred body, signs of his many battles, and he sighed. Did he really want to bring Plasmius back? So many of those scars were from him… He scrubbed shampoo into his hair and rinsed it out, turning off the water afterwards.

There was no "should he". Plasmius, while his archenemy, was someone else that could battle Plasma. But, what if he joined Plasma's side? Then they were in some real trouble… He got out of the tub and grabbed his towel, drying off quickly and then getting dressed.

He found Dan with his parents and Jazz at the breakfast table. He looked to be listening intently to Jack walking about a new invention he was working on, but then again he _could_ just be humoring him like Danny himself did many times.

"So, uh, let me know if Plasma shows up okay?" Danny said, trying to catch Dan's attention. He gave a vague hand-wave of acknowledgement, still listening. Okay, so he WAS listening. Or maybe he was just savoring the voice of the father he had lost eleven years ago. That made sense.

When he looked past all the bad and looked at him as a person, Phantom really hadn't changed. He was just…hurt. Orphaned at fourteen and abandoned by his Danny Fenton, he clung to Danny's life like his life depended on it; to Danny, even… Beneath all the cocky smirks and teasing smiles and mean jabs, he was just…lonely. And Plasma had taken advantage of his need to be _loved_, to be _wanted_.

Plasma was going down, Danny silently swore as he watched Dan hang on every word his father said.

"Danny? You're going to be late if you don't eat quickly." Maddie said, distracting Danny from his thoughts. "Jazz has already left."

"Huh? Oh!" Danny started to shovel his food, then got up and grabbed his bag, changing to his ghost form and flying out. "Love you, see you after school!"

Dan smirked a bit, watching him go. "Convenient."

* * *

><p><strong>All in a days work! Danny's renamed the big-bad, battled with "Tickle Power" against Dan (and lost) and now he's heading off to the school by ghost power while plotting to bring back a space nomad!<strong>  
><strong>D'awww, cuddle times!<br>Also, Plasma got a costume change, 'cause why not? ~ Zone**


	6. Journal

Chapter Six: Journal

* * *

><p>With the Christmas Truce over, Danny's peaceful school day was interrupted by Skulker, as usual after his "pelt". "Man, you need to get an afterlife. Don't you have a <em>girlfriend<em> to spend time with?" Danny asked as he dodged Skulker's net again. "You know, _Ember_?"

"Yes, and once I have your pelt as promised I will devote all my time to her." Skulker assured him.

"Are you having an affair with me, Skulker?" Danny asked with a dramatic gasp. "Seriously, though, nooooot interested." He whipped out the thermos and aimed it, firing it at the ghost. As usual, he swore he would capture him and Danny shut the lid to silence him, sighing.

"Long day?" He gasped and turned to see Dan behind him. "Relax, kid, just me."

"Eh, it's just Skulker." Danny shrugged, putting the thermos in his bag. "The Christmas Truce is over, so everyone's being active again."

"Excuse me? Christmas _what_?" Dan raised an eyebrow.

"The Christmas Truce? When everyone in the Ghost Zone gets along, even if they hate each other or want each other dead?" Danny blinked when Dan looked his head with a bewildered expression. "You've never…really?"

"You're speaking in tongues, kid." Dan shrugged.

"Wow." Danny frowned. "Did everything pleasant vanish in your time or something? Right, let's go home and I'll tell you all about the annual Christmas Truce that just ended." He offered him a hand.

Dan sighed, taking his hand. "Lead on, Danny. Lead on."

* * *

><p><strong>.o.o.o.<br>**

* * *

><p>"And that's how I learned about the Christmas Truce." Danny finished, setting down his journal. "Wow, good thing I've been keeping this for future generations."<p>

"Pfft, don't mess with Ghostwriter." Dan chuckled. "I should call myself lucky I never incurred his wrath."

"It was so embarrassing and awkward and weird at the time!" Danny set the journal aside. "But, in retrospect, kind of fun. A good story."

Dan raised an eyebrow. "Right." He lay back on the bed, sighing. "Don't you have studying to get to?"

"Oh, right!" Danny set to work on his schoolwork, going to the desk in his room.

Dan sighed, picking up the journal and reading from the beginning. Everything matched, until he got to where they'd first met. Then things diverged drastically from what he knew. Danny had been through time, altered reality, and met all kinds of people he never had. 'Or ever will.' He thought, moving into a more comfortable position to continue reading.

Danny worked late into the night, his work undisturbed by the simple fact that his worst problem, Skulker, still being in the thermos that lay against Danny's bag. Finally Danny yawned and set down his work, getting up. "Well…that might earn me a B…maybe. If I'm lucky." He kicked off his shoes and went to change into nightclothes.

Dan glanced up at his book, pretending to still be reading while secretly watching the teen change. He was far stronger in in body and mind than the Danny he knew, and had many of the traits that attracted Dan to Valerie. Headstrong, determined, beautiful…He couldn't deny it, the way his body moved was like a work of art, and it was a shame to see him cover up that slightly-scarred skin with interfering cloth.

Warriors looked the best when you could see evidence of their battles, and Danny was very much a warrior. And yet, as he climbed into bed beside Dan, the older ghost was reminded of how he was also only fifteen and had seen so much. People had hurt him so many times, but he lived through "blood blossoms" and lasers and his reality being twisted by a ghost's book and he was still standing with that cheeky grin.

If only he had his strength…

"Dan?" Danny got up and grabbed something from the shelf, handing it to him. "Bedtime, close the book."

"Aw, but I'm just getting to the best part, where you're being killed by flowers." Dan chuckled as Danny put the bookmark he'd grabbed in and shut the book, carrying it to the shelf.

"Which time? Wait, that's a spoiler." Danny walked over and climbed into his bed, curling up against him again. "Are you enjoying reading my life?"

"Mmhm." Dan smiled and stroked his hair gently. "It's a very interesting life."

"Heh, and it's not over yet. I still gotta—gotta get Plasmius back from space…and beat Plasma…and talk to Walker about…time…" He slumped against Dan's shoulder, sleep taking him away.

Dan blinked and leaned over him. "Danny?" He whispered. "Are you asleep?"

Danny didn't respond, his soft sleep-breaths answer enough. Dan smiled and licked his lips a bit to wet them before he leaned over and gently brushed Danny's lips with his. Nothing major, just a tiny brush, but it sent tingles through his body to feel Danny's warm breath against his lips.

Sighing, he pulled his cape over Danny and pulled him close, wrapping his arms around him gently. "Sleep well, Danny." He whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>.o.o.o<br>**

* * *

><p>Danny woke up the next morning, wondering if something was wrong with him. First he was staring into Dan's eyes, now he was dreaming of him <em>kissing<em> him. He had SAM for God's sake! Why would he want to kiss Dan?!

And yet, he found himself looking at the sleeping man beside him, looking at the calendar, and deciding that it was the weekend and he could cuddle a little longer. After all, a cuddle didn't mean anything. It was just two guys…cuddling…on the same bed. With one of the guys dreaming about the other kissing him.

Yeah…he had problems.

* * *

><p><strong>Shhh, no one tell Danny it wasn't a dream! XD Let him think it is, it's more fun that way!<br>Oh, Dan, you little home-wrecker. XD**  
><strong>If he has time to do this journal, maybe he'd be getting better grades if he used it for schoolwork! XD ~ Zone<strong>


	7. Unfaithful

**Just so you know, this is a mature chapter. Just to warn you. So enjoy perving on Danny and his issues. XD ~ Zone**

* * *

><p>Chapter Seven: Unfaithful<p>

* * *

><p>"Maybe we should rethink this rooming situation." Danny said at breakfast. "I'm really not used to having someone else in my bed."<p>

"Or maybe you're just worried I'll hear you moaning in the night?" Dan asked as he cut his sausage.

Danny's face went red. "M-Moaning?"

"You must have graphic wet-dreams." Dan smirked at him.

Danny punched him in the arm. "Stop talking about it!"

"It's not a shame to be experiencing such dreams, Danny." Jack assured him. "Why, I used to have them all the time at your age."

"Ew, way too much information." Danny cringed.

"Don't worry; it's just us boys at home. Maddie and Jasmine went out to breakfast with a friend of Jasmine's earlier." Jack laughed. "We can talk about all the gross guy stuff you want!"

"I don't want to talk about it at all!" Dan groaned, throwing his hands to his face.

"By the way, Danny, is Skulker still in the thermos?" Dan asked casually.

Danny dropped his fork in shock and dashed upstairs. "Sorry!" He yelled, throwing his door open and grabbing the thermos. Then he ran down to the lab with the thermos, looking like he REALLY felt bad. Jack and Dan waited for him to come back up, and he slumped back into his seat with a groan, the thermos in his lap.

"He's going to get back at me for that for sure…" Danny groaned.

Dan rubbed his back. "It's alright, Danny. I'm sure he's not the only one you've left in the thermos overnight."

"He's so gonna beat me up before he brings out the net." Danny lamented.

"Well, I'll be there to protect you if he comes to beat you up today." Dan assured him.

Danny went back to his food, still looking guilty. He had been so worried about his dream that he had forgotten all about Skulker in the thermos! Speaking of his dream, his attention was drawn to Dan's lips wrapping around the fork as he put the cut sausage in his mouth. Guuuuh, why was he so fixated with Dan's lips now? Him and his creepy dreams! He'd almost blame Nocturne, except that if it WAS Nocturne then he would have a weird machine on his head in reality and in this dream Dan would be making sweet love to him on the—DON'T GO THERE!

"Danny, are you okay?" Dan asked, raising an eyebrow.

"…I'm fine." Danny set down the juice bottle he'd been whacking his head with to erase the image and then got up to leave the table.

"…Danno, it's okay to tell us if you're not okay." Jack said, watching him go upstairs.

"I promise, you do _not_ want to hear my current issues. I'll get over them myself, and, uh, can Dan do something NOT in my room? Thanks." He entered his room and shut the door.

He sighed and slumped against the door, groaning. Why did he have to look at Dan's lips? Why did he have to dream about them? Why was he thinking about Dan's lips instead of Sam's? Who was at fault for this sudden fascination with his future self?!

He groaned and went to the bed, climbing under the covers. Hopefully Dan would do as he said and stay out of the room. He had to fix this problem, before it was…noticed. His cheeks went red as he unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans, his hands fumbling inside his boxers.

He had done this only a few times before, to pictures of Paulina last year. He didn't think he would ever be doing it with a _guy's_ face in mind. He pursed his lips and wrapped his hand around his length, his eyes growing half-lidded as he moved his hand up and down.

Dan's arms, so strong around him…

His lips, so soft but so cold, lightly brushing against his in a way that teased Danny to the point of wanting more…

His wide chest and firm hips, pants tight but not too tight and just enough to make one wonder about what lay beneath…

His voice…God, his voice…It was so low, so strong, without the taint of Plasmius that gave it the harsh edge.

Why was he doing this? Dreaming about him, touching himself to thoughts of him? Dan was once his enemy, but was now his ally and they even shared the same bed…

But he had Sam! None of this made any sense!

Was this because of Fun Danny's interest in Super Phantom? Was that why he was so drawn to the older Phantom, who was in his bed every night, his arms held around him and his voice in his ears…

His lips so close…  
>And his eyes…those beautiful emerald eyes that seemed to pull him in the longer he looked at them, inviting him to some unknown land he wasn't sure he could come back from if he accepted the invitation…<p>

His breath hitched and he bit his lip to keep from crying out as he released, soiling his hand. Blushing, he quickly got up and grabbed wipes to clean up his hand, turned away from the door.

"Ahem."

He froze, glancing over his shoulder. How long had Dan been there?! "…I said to…do something else."

"I just came for the book, but it seems I…interrupted something?" Dan raised an eyebrow.

Danny cringed. "Nothing, Dan. The book's over there." He gestured to the shelf, continuing to wipe himself off.

He heard Dan walked over to the shelf, and then he felt a weight on the bed and Dan was right behind him. "Who were you thinking about?"

Danny shivered – Dan was too close, much too close! "W-Who else? My girlfriend, obviously!"

"Really? Because you wouldn't stop staring at me earlier." Dan wrapped his arms around him, moving even closer. "Why is that, Danny?"

Danny's breath hitched and he leaned back against him, his head resting on Dan's strong shoulder. His lips were so close…

No, he couldn't! He had Sam! And if he…if he went to where those amazing green eyes called him to, he wasn't sure he could stay faithful to her and still have Phantom in his bed every night, so close but so…wrong.

Saved by the ghost! The blue mist escaped his lips and he saw Phantom's lips emit the same before Dan moved his hands away and got up. Danny quickly fastened his jeans and then changed into Phantom, grabbing the thermos before the two flew through the ceiling to deal with the threat.

* * *

><p><strong>.o.o.o.<br>**

* * *

><p>"And I swear, I don't know what came over me!" Danny hung his head. "I don't mean to be unfaithful, but before I knew it, I was…and now I can't stop thinking about him!"<p>

Sam sighed, gently rubbing his head. "Well, maybe your theory about it being Fun Danny's fault is right. I mean, why else would you be dreaming of him kissing you?"

"You're not mad?" Danny looked worriedly at her.

She pursed her lips. "Well…it does bother me a little. And the sooner we figure this out, the better. It wouldn't do for you to be distracted by his body every time you fight against ghosts together."

"Yeah." Danny nodded.

"You seriously did the—" Tucker made a motion that made Sam make a face and Danny hide his head in his hands. "—while thinking of Dan? Really? I mean, to a_ girl_ he would be hot but you're a _guy _and you like girls not guys, Danny."

"I know...I know…" Danny nodded. "But we all know that Fun Danny has twisted morals and I swear, if he's to blame for this…" He clenched his fists. "I will NOT be his puppet again, I swear that! I'm with Sam now; I can't be looking at other girls—or guys—like that!"

Sam and Tucker nodded firmly.

"On top of all this, I also have Plasma to deal with." Danny groaned. "And I wanted to bring Plasmius back from space…" He shook his head. "And to think I thought things would be _easier_ now!"

* * *

><p><strong>.o.o.o.<br>**

* * *

><p>Dan silently watched Danny, staying just out of his range and invisible. His enhanced ghost hearing picked up their conversation and he pursed his lips. '<em>Fun Danny, huh? That was one twisted kid, but he's making him seem even worse than he was when I met him before. What has happened with him since? I didn't see anything in the journal, maybe it's a separate one.<em>' He thought.

He glanced up as the blue mist escaped his lips and then lifted into the air, watching as Danny changed form and flew into the skies. He smiled and became visible, flying closer to him. "What are we dealing with?"

"Were you wandering around the city again?" Danny frowned at him.

"I promise I didn't make any kids scream and run away this time." Dan laughed.

"Not sure what we got. I sense them, but I don't see them anywhere." He cringed. "Shoot. They must have invisibility. Keep an eye out for any att—ahh!" He was thrown back by a red blast and Dan formed a shield, moving to protect Danny as Plasma appeared before them.

"Well, well." Plasma chuckled. "Apparently you can _sense_ me, but I successfully blocked my presence from Phantom! Excellent." He fired another blast, Dan cringing as it struck his shield.

"Danny, are you okay?" Dan asked, looking over his shoulder at him.

"Yeah." Danny winced and formed an attack. "Can I fire through the shield?"

"I can open a small hole, but you have to be quick." Dan said, his eyes narrowed.

"You know what I'm capable of, boy. Shouldn't you _warning_ him?" Plasma chuckled darkly. "Then again, why spoil the fun? If I can't hit you, I'll aim for somewhere else! Like eliminating the competition, for example!" He fired at Casper High.

"No!" Danny moved in the way of the blast, putting up a shield. The blast stabbed through the shield and he slammed the ground. Students screamed and scattered, terrified of the new enemy that could floor their hero so easily.

"Danny!" Dan flew down and knelt next to him. "Danny? Danny!"

"Nn…" Danny groaned in pain. "Dan…?" He gasped. "Dan, behind you!"

Dan turned and threw out his hands, green eyes flaring, and put up a shield that covered the entire school area just as Plasma fired another blast that would've wiped it out. He cringed as the shield was hit and it flickered before sustaining.

"Dan…" Danny slowly got up, placing his hands on Dan's arms. "Let me try to help you." He said, focusing his ecto-energy into Dan like he focused it into the thermos before.

The shield strengthened, withstanding the next few blasts. Plasma stopped attacking, throwing back his head and laughing. "Oh! Genius! Genius, boy! Adding your own ecto-energy to his matching ecto-signature, just BRILLIANT! Ah, you are truly worthy of being my successor, young Daniel!" He flew back a bit. "This was entertaining! I concede, for now. We'll play again!" He laughed, teleporting away.

Dan dropped the shield and slumped to the ground on his hands and knees, panting. Danny knelt next to him. "Dan?" Danny breathed. "You okay?"

Dan nodded, slowly getting up. "He'll…he'll be back. He's gauging our abilities…toying with us. We have to find where he is…take him down there."

He fell back suddenly, Danny just barely catching him. Danny looked at his unconscious body worriedly, then went intangible and invisible with him, flying away to take him back home. Screw school. He had Dan to take care of. Screw school and not Dan. Hm, though screwing Dan was… No! Don't screw Dan! Gah, his brain was broken! FUN DANNY!

* * *

><p><strong>.o.o.o.<br>**

* * *

><p>He got to his room in record time and gently laid him down, turning tangible before he put him on the bed. "Okay…please, be okay." He leaned over him, frowning. How could he tell if a ghost wasn't okay? Was it his aura? His aura seemed okay…it kind of pulsated like breath…<p>

He looked at Dan's closed eyes and his slightly parted lips and swallowed nervously. Maybe…he could breathe more energy into him? No, he could transfer energy just fine without going anywhere near his lips, he was just finding excuses to…god, they felt so real in his dream…were they the same?

Sam didn't have to know. No one had to know. It was their secret. Danny slowly closed his eyes and pressed his lips to Dan's, his body half-laid on his torso.

If only he split into three; he so wanted to slug Fun Danny for this. Take note, Super Phantom. Take note and do it for him.

* * *

><p><strong>If something is wrong with Danny's morals, blame Fun Danny and it's all explained! 8D<strong>  
><strong>No, guys. It's not that easy. XD You can't blame Fun Danny for Danny lusting after the older Phantom, he could easily NOT do anything. ~ Zone<strong> 


	8. Fun

Chapter Eight: Fun

* * *

><p>The kiss had been a bad idea. Dan wasn't aware of it; he'd slept through it, so really it was just HIS secret to bear. Ugh, why did he DO that? If it was hard enough to be alone in the room with Dan before, it really was now and he found himself waiting for Dan to be asleep before he would climb into bed.<p>

Why, why, WHY did he do that? Danny hit his head against the bedroom wall repeatedly until Dan finally pulled him away and raised an eyebrow at him. No words, just a raised eyebrow. What was he THINKING?!

Dan sighed, shaking his head, and pulled him to the mirror to look at the bruise on his forehead. "Why?" He asked flatly.

"Uh…" Danny swallowed nervously. "I, uh…well…I…gotta confess something." He finally admitted, looking at him. "After Plasma's last attack…two days ago…you, uh…passed out, so I took you home and…well…after putting you to bed, I uh…" He looked away. "I'm sure it's Fun Danny to blame…I kissed you."

"If you think it's 'Fun Danny' to blame, then why don't I talk to him?" Dan raised an eyebrow. "March down to the Ghostcatcher and jump through."

"Now?" Danny paled.

"The sooner we figure this out the better, right? I can't have you avoiding me when we're supposed to be beating Plasma together." He pulled him along to the lab, closing the door behind them. "Go on, Danny."

"Y'know, maybe I shouldn't." Danny looked at the Ghostcatcher nervously. "He always goes crazy when I let him out…"

"Daniel." Dan said firmly.

"…Okay." Danny sighed, changing into his ghost form and flying through the splitting side.

Dan watched as the two forms came out, Fun Danny turning himself to catch his hand on the ground before he made a break-dancing move and swung his legs around before flipping into the air and landing on his feet.

"IIIII'm BACK, motherfeckers!" He gave a gang-sign and grinned. "Ahh, the infamous Dan Phantom. Hello, sexy." He licked his lips, his hands reaching up to adjust his hat.

"Daniel, please watch your language." Super Phantom floated down to the ground, landing next to him. Dan had to chuckle at his adorable bedsheet-cape. "You're not making a good first-impression."

"Oh, I can make a good impression." Danny stretched out his arms and legs. "But, we were split for a reason, weren't we?"

"Yes." Dan nodded, watching as Danny moved towards him.

"Let me say this first." Danny said, wrapping an arm around Dan's neck while his other hand traced the DP symbol. "I have _nothing_ to do with his lusting after you, and it's annoying that everyone–_everyone_—thinks I do. That's his own issues all on his own, babe." He smirked up at him. "'Sides, he may think it was a dream but he actually was kinda' awake when you kissed him."

"Which was _very_ inappropriate, for he has a _girlfriend_ and—"

"Shove it, Phantom." Danny said sharply. Phantom glanced away, biting his lip to keep himself silent. "Now, me, I don't really care about his being unfaithful. At least he's not being unfaithful with a woman, so there's no chance of a random baby. But Sam was acting _way_ too jealous even before they started dating – I mean, what is her DEAL? He dates Valerie or goes ga-ga for other girls and she gets PISSY and acts like _they're_ already dating and he's _cheating_ while denying she _likes_ him when it's SO freakin' _obvious_ to anyone with a brain! Which, I admit, is only _half_ the student body." He smirked up at him. "You'd be doing him a FAVOR getting him out of this oppressive, distrusting relationship! So, _please_, go ahead and screw him!"

"…You're certainly different from my experience with you." Dan commented.

"You only saw me once. Then the incident happened and you split for good – but not by that." He pointed to the Ghostcatcher. "Anyways, I want him out of his relationship with Sam, 'cause she's a BORE and CLINGY and all around IRRITATING, and you wanna screw him." He grinned. "So, screw him. Better yet…" He started to trace the DP symbol. "Screw _me_."

Phantom's eyes widened. "D-Danny, that is just wrong! We can't—"

"Screw both of us!" Danny laughed. "Let's go to where no one will interfere, all three of us, and we'll have a wild time!"

"I'm not getting out this, am I?" Phantom looked ready to bolt, but Danny turned to him with a sly smile, walking over to the lab desk.

"No, Phantom." He turned to him, holding up the Wrath Wrangler. "You're not."

Phantom quickly flew into the air, but Danny swung the rope and sent it flying. It caught Phantom's leg and he came crashing down at a tug of the ectoplasm-coated rope.

"Ouch, that sounded painful." Dan remarked.

"I know how to control him." Danny smirked, looking at Dan. "Now, take me to paradise!"

Dan looked at Fun Danny and then at resigned Super Phantom and shrugged. "Okay." He lifted Danny into his arms, going intangible. The power extended through the rope and hit Phantom, turning him intangible as well. Then they went invisible and they were flying out, Phantom making sure to follow right along so he wouldn't be dragged by his leg.

Once above the city, he felt safe to speak to them. "Is he always so impulsive?"

"Painfully so." Phantom replied dryly.

"How many times has he done this to you?" Dan asked.

"…Too many times." He crossed his arms in front of his chest. "I won't participate, you hear?!"

"Fine, just watch." Danny nuzzled Dan. "More for me."

Phantom's arms dropped to his sides, his lips pursed.

"Hey, let's break Sam's heart." Danny suddenly grinned. "Let's go to my bedroom real quick."

"You are a monster." Phantom said bitterly, but was tugged along as Dan went along with it. "Why are you doing this, Dan? Why are you obeying him?!"

"Because, let's face it, I honestly think he's better with Valerie than Sam." Dan shrugged. "She's sexier."

"I can't believe that _you're_—" Phantom was cut off by their landing and Danny tugging on the rope to make him fall to the floor, Dan turning them all tangible before Phantom went through it.

Phantom sat on the bed with Dan while Fun Danny stripped out of his customary outfit and put on Danny Fenton's usual, fixing his hair. "There we go. NOW we can go." He grinned. "If you don't interfere, Phantom, I won't put you in this." He picked up the thermos, swinging the strap around his wrist.

Phantom cringed and went silent, looking at his boots with an irritable expression.

Dan smiled and picked him up. "Let's go, then."

They flew off, Phantom reluctantly following. This time the other stayed tangible and visible, but Dan ensured that Phantom would be invisible and intangible for the "show" – not that he wouldn't do it himself. They flew by Sam's house and Danny saw her running out of her room, no doubt to follow them, before they changed location to the park.

"She'll be here soon." Danny grinned, relaxing in Dan's arms as they rested under the stars in the snow.

"And people called me a monster. If you're really what's inside Danny, maybe he's not so pure as people think." Dan smirked.

"That 'purity' is in _him_, not me." He jabbed a thumb to the tree that Phantom had been tethered to.

"Danny!" Sam called.

"Showtime." Danny smirked.

"Let's give her a good show, then." Dan rolled over so he was on top of him in the melting snow, kissing him deeply as Danny's hands played with the flames of his hair. Dan's hands hiked up Danny's shirt and he let out a soft moan as he reached down one of his hands to massage the bulge in Dan's pants.

* * *

><p><strong>.o.o.o.<br>**

* * *

><p>"Danny?" Sam walked up the snow-covered path. "Danny, are you—" She gasped, her hands going to her mouth in horror.<p>

Lit up by Dan's glow, there was no mistaking that lustful gaze, that black hair, those blue eyes and those clothes. If wasn't wearing those clothes, she would think it was Fun Danny, but he didn't LIKE Danny's clothes, so…so it must be…

"Danny…?" She breathed, walking closer.

He looked over at her, surprised. "Sam! Ah…this is…"

"You…" Sam clenched her fists. "You're cheating on me with HIM? Your jerky future self? Not even Paulina or any of the other sluts in school, it's HIM?"

"Well, he DID tell you about his touching himself to my image." Dan smirked. "I was listening, and watching." He licked Danny's cheek.

"You…" Sam ran over. "You BASTARD!"

Her fist swung at Dan's face and Danny quickly got up and took the blow. Sam gasped and pulled her fist back, her body trembling. "D-Danny…I…"

"Can't you get a clue?" Danny frowned. "I like him, okay? I finally told him how I feel, and if you can't deal with me being with a man on top of being with you, then this is done."

"D-Done?" Sam stepped back.

"Yeah. Done." Danny said firmly. "Your choice, Sam."

Sam clenched her teeth and pulled off the ring, throwing it at him. "Go to hell, Danny Fenton!" She yelled, running off as Dan caught the ring.

Danny chuckled, taking the ring and tossing it in the air before catching it. "Mission accomplished. He is officially single."

Phantom sighed, shaking his head at what he'd been forced to watch.

"And, y'know, the only thing in his way of doing things with you was his being with Sam." Danny looked at Dan. "Let's go play." He walked over to the tree and untied the rope, tugging it to let Phantom know it was time to go.

* * *

><p><strong>Anyone who thinks that Fun Danny is an asshole, raise your hand!<br>Poor Super Phantom, having to LIVE with that. *shakes head in pity*  
>Sorry, Sam. I really like you guys when you're dating, you're adorable, but Fun Danny didn't think so and so you've broken up so he can have sexytimes with Dan Phantom. ~ Zone<br>**


End file.
